Infected Beauty
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: The Gang falls ill to a deadly poison, Leaving Hiccup, the only one not ill to find the cure. But what happens when Hiccup starts to show the symptoms of the disease too? (T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So sorry for this ridiculously short chapter! I've had this idea for awhile and I had the entire story figured out except I couldn't think of the first chapter so I kinda just tried to write this to get the story going, so if this stinks, bear with me I promise the next chapters will be better. (An longer) Anyway I hope ya'll will enjoy this story!**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

"Wow! Tuffnut! This tastes amazing!"

"Yeah, I have to agree, this is a lot more edible then your salty fish."

"Wait, did you really make this I mean, I mean it actually tastes good! And you never make stuff that tastes Good!" Snotlout said suspiciously.

It was dinner time at the edge, and It was Tuffnut's turn to cook, but his food actually tasted...well, not just edible, but actually really good. A far cry from his usually disgusting food, that normally ended up getting fed to the dragons, or the boars in the boar pit.

"Oh contraire mon frere! This doesn't taste good because of my cooking skills! But because of THIS!" Tuffnut pulled out a pink Flower with purple tips, a yellow center, and a blue stem

"Interesting. I've never seen anything like it." Fishlegs said taking the flower from Tuff. "And you put this in the food?"

"Yup! And it instantly made it taste awesome!" Fishlegs sniffed, it then examined it, before taking one of the pedals off, and eating it.

"Mmm...That tastes...It tastes amazing! You guys gotta try this!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

They passed the flower around each of them taking a pedal and eating it. It did taste amazing! It tasted almost as sweet as honey, but with a slightly tangy after taste. It was like nothing they had ever tried before.

"Tuff, this tastes brilliant! Where did you find it? I've never seen a flower like that in my life." Hiccup commented.

"I found them in the woods, there's this whole area filled with them, so I decided to eat one of them. Don't ask me why, And it tasted great so I decided to put them in our dinner! How great is that?!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Hey Tuff, why don't you show us to the field? Then we can bring the flowers back and study them."

"Ohhh! This is so exciting! We may have discovered a new plant!"

"No I Discovered a new plant! All you guys did is eat it." Tuffnut objected.

"Tuff's right, he found the plant, so if it turns out to be a new plant, then Tuffnut discovered it."

"Yes! Ohh! do I get to name it?!"

"If you want to." Fishlegs said.

"Yes!" Tuff cheered, he and Ruffnut bashing their heads together.

"Alright, gang, we'll meet back here in about half an hour, and then we'll go check out the new plants Tuff found. "That sound good?"

They all nodded in agreement and went back to their huts to rest, before they went out to find the new plant.

Well most of them were resting. Hiccup and Fishlegs were gathering supplies necessary to study the new plants.

Half and hour later the gang met up and the clubhouse, mounted the dragons and headed out to the the area Tuff saw the flowers.

As soon as they landed they saw they were surrounded by the flowers. they immediately started picking the flowers, and putting them in their bags,

they also noticed how sweet and refreshing the flowers smelled, the whole entire forest area smelled of the sweet flowers.

"Think of all the things we could do with these once we get back!"

* * *

Later that night all the riders were asleep in bed, except for Hiccup who was going through some books he borrowed from Fishlegs, trying to figure out if there was anything on this plant they had discovered, and eventually he fell asleep.

Which is really unfortunate, because if he had stayed awake a little longer he would've seen the plant he was looking for on the next page...and he also would have seen this plant carried a deadly poison, if it were to be eaten, or touched.

Both of which the riders did. I guess now they'll just have to face the consequences. No matter how deadly they are...

* * *

 **Okay, Okay, I know super lame chapter but trust me it will get better! Anyway I hope ya'll will enjoy this story,  
**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM me!**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! I am so so so so soooooo sorry, that I didn't update sooner, but this whole week has been hectic. We've had VBS, and I was a leader, then lots of people in my family kept getting sick, and I was babysitting, and these next three days we'll be gone camping. So it's been crazy. Hopefully I'll have time to update this when I get back from camping. ;) Anyway, thanks ou all so much for reading this, I really apreciate it! =)**

 **Here are the Shoutouts!:**

 **Prince Maggie: Thanks! Thanks, for the advice. Yeah I'm normally pretty good at writing these things, and I had Everything planed out from start to finish with this story, except chapter one. So I kinda just quickly wrote it to get this started. Hopefully this chapter is a lot better and more detailed. ;) =) thanks for reviewing.**

 **thepurplewriter333: Thanks! (Yeah, huh. That's funny. It does kinda sound like that. Probably because I partially got the idea form that story, and from Fanwriter02's story Return of The Old. Or at least I think that's what it's called. Good observation. =) )**

 **lightfootk: Thanks you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you'er enjoying this so far. =D lol. Don't you love how when you're talking to httyd fans you can say "OMT" and everyone knows what you're talking about. =,D Thanks for reading, and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**

 **Danika11pikachu: Here you go! Again, sorry for the late update, we've been crazy busy. =) I hope you enjoy this chapter though! =)**

 **HiccupZain: Umm...Good! (I think =,D) Well, here's your next chapter. Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story. =)**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's get into the story! =)**

* * *

Later that night Hiccup awoke to a large BANG! he started awake, crying out. He looked around confused before spotting a panicking Hookfang, with his head stuck in the door.

"Hookfang?" Hiccup asked, confused. The dragon roared, trying to get his head unstuck from the doorway.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay." Hiccup soothed, walking over to the dragon, placing a hand on his snout to calm him down.

Hookfang finally calmed down enough for Hiccup and Toothless to get him unstuck, but once his head was free, he started panicking again.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup wondered aloud. Suddenly Hookfang, roared at Hiccup and Toothless, before hurriedly flying off towards Snotlout's hut. "Come on bud. Let's follow him." Hiccup said, as he mounted the Night Fury.

...

They landed on the platform to Snotlout's hut, and Hiccup quickly dismounted. Hookfang, was gesturing to inside the hut. Confused Hiccup knocked on the hut door. When there was no answer, he went ahead and pushed the door open. "Snotlout?"

Hiccup called into the hut. No reply. "Snotlout?" He called again, walking around in the hut, wondering where the Jorgenson boy was.

He heard a weak cough from upstairs. Hiccup ran up the stairs to find-"Snotlout?! What's wrong?" Hiccup, asked alarmed, seeing Snotlout in bed, pale, weak, coughing, shivering. A vast contrast to his usual cocky, macho self. "Snotlout, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Hiccup asked, kneeling beside the dragon rider's bed.

"H-Hiccup?" He mumbled, groaning. "I-" He cut himself off with a harsh cough. "I don't feel so good." He moaned, curling in on himself.

"Okay, I'll go get Fishlegs." He said mounting Toothless and taking off out the window.

"Fishlegs! FISHLEGS!" Hiccup yelled running into the Ingerman boy's hut, not even bothering to knock.

"What?! What's wrong? Hunters? Dauger? Viggo?" Fishlegs asked panting as he sat up in bed.

"No, Snotlout, I think he's sick. It's bad." Hiccup told him seriously.

"Alright, I'm coming. Just let me get my diagnosis books."

...

15 minutes later, Fishlegs was examining Snotlout, looking down his throat, looking in his eyes, having him follow his finger, and markign things down every once in awhile.

Hiccup just paced back and forth behind them. Whatever had made Snotlout sick, was certainly worse then a normal cold or flu. Was it contagious? Would it spread through the whole edge? If everyone got sick who would defend the edge? All these worries plagued Hiccup's mind as he paced back and fourth.

"Uh, Hiccup...I...I think I have a diagnosis...and it's not good...at all." Fishlegs gulped, walking over to Hiccup.

"What? What is it?" Hiccup asked worried.

"Well...The symptems all add up, and you see the hives and his arms?" Hiccup glanced over at Snotlout noticing that his arms were COVERED in red hives.

"Yeah..." Hiccup said wearily. "Well, on his wrist there's this rash. And it looks kinda like the shape of a flower...This sickness is caused by a poison in a flower called, "The Deadly Beauty." And this flower is known for it's deadly poison that will kill it's victims in one week's time if not given the cure."

"What?! How did he even get poisoned by that flower I've never heard of it in my life, where would Snotlout of a-" Hiccup suddenly paled.

"The Flower...It all makes sense, the flower that Tuff found in the forest, it's the deadly beauty." Hiccup said, a haunted look no his face.

"Hiccup...Anyone who eats or touches the plant is poisoned..." Fishlegs, said in a scared, rushed, voice.

"And we all did both those things...Is there any known cure for it?" Hiccup asked, ready to get to work. There was no way he and his friends were going down without a fight.

"Yes it says the cure is..." Fishlegs looked down at the book he was holding, his hands shaking.

"What? What is it Fishlegs?"

"Speedstinger venom..." Fishlegs looked up at Hiccup worriedly.

Hiccup looked determained though. "We'll get that cure Fishlegs. No matter what."

"But Hiccup you don't understand. We all ate the plant! We're all infected! Who's going to get the cure if all of us are poisoned?!"

"I'll get it Fishlegs."

"But Hiccup you're-"

"The only one who will be able to train a speedstinger. It has to be me."

"You stay here with Snotlout. I'll go pack, and make sure nobody else is showing symptoms yet."

And with that, Hiccup jumped on Toothless once again, and headed towards the Twins hut.

"Bud, I really hope we get that cure soon...for all our sakes..." He sighed.

Toothless warbled comfortingly. "Thanks Bud." Hiccup replied, scratching Toothless' head in a show a of gratitude.

Once they landed at the twins hut, they immediately, went in. Hiccup had just opened the door, when something. Or more like someone, literally RAN into him. And that someone was Ruffnut. "Ruff, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the look of panic and fear in her eyes, which mirrored the look in his own emerald eyes.

"It's Tuff, he woke up moaning, and he has a fever, and his arms are all red, and I think he's dying!"

Hiccup was about to roll his eyes and tell her he had been poisoned and that he wasn't DYING. Before he remembered that she was right. They were ALL dying. And if they didn't get the cure soon, they'd all be dead.

He quickly went passed her, to where Tuffnut was curled into a ball, on the bed (for once. Normally he slept under the bed, or hanging upside down from the rafters.) Hiccup put a hand to his head, quickly drawing it back, not expecting the hot temperature that met his hand. "He's burning up." Hiccup stated, to Ruff.

"WHAT?! But I don't see any fire or-"

Hiccup suppressed a groan, settling for rolling his eyes. "I mean he has a fever, Ruff."

"Ohhh, then why didn't you just say so? Also, um...he's not really dying right? He's gonna be fine right? Right?" Ruffnut asked, practically begging Hiccup to tell her "of course he's not dying" or "stop being dramatic, he'll be fine" "or, he's actually just trying to Loki us, he's not really sick." ANYTHING that would assure her, her brother would be fine.

But...that assurance never came. In fact...All he did was confirm her crazy thought, even she didn't really think he was dying. She thought they'd just tell her she was being dramatic, and Tuff would be fine. All of them were always fine in the end. They always, some how made it out, alive. Always. little did he know, that this time they'd be staring death in the face closer then ever before. And that their chances of survival were dwindling into single digits.

"Ruffnut...I really wish I could tell you differently, but...we're all dying..."

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! And I spent more time working on this one then the last one so hopefully it's a lot better, and better written. ;)**

 **But what do I know? Anyway, feel free to review, or PM!**

 **(BTW: I'm going to be camping from Monday-Wednesday, and we have company coming to stay with us from Friday-Sunday so if I get anytime to update it will probably be sometime on Thursday, and if I don't I won't get to update till next Monday. Sorry about this delay in chapters. =/)**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I know, I know, I'm horrible for not updting, but I've been too busy. Sorry ya'll. =/**

 **Anyway, here's your chapter now and I'll try to update sooner. =)**

 **Shoutouts!**

 **thepruplewriter: Thanks! Yeah, hehe. Your Welcome. I know right? Tht's always the case I mean second to Hiccup Astrid is defiantly the strongest. So wouldn'tshe get sick last? I mean even in the eel pox episode out of everyone to get sick Astrid was last to get sick, and even then, she was still a lot more aware and everything then everyone else. Soo yeah I wanted her to be one of the last to get sick. Anyway here's the chapter, I hope you like it!**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ruff shouted.

"Ruff, the flower Tuff found is called the deadly beauty and anyone who touches or eats it will die within a week if they're not given the cure. But don't worry, I'm going to get the cure right now. So we're all gonna be fine. Alright?"

"What?! We're all dying?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM! YOU ARE DYING AND YOU EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO GO OUT AND GET A CURE FOR ALL OF US WHEN WE'RE ALL DYING?!" Ruff yelled, freaking out.

Hiccup grqabbed her shoulders. "Ruff we're gonna be fine. I'm not gonna let anyone die. You're not gonna die. I'm not gonna die, Tuff's not gonna die. We're all gonna be fine. I'm gonna get the cure before it's even close to being a week. I'll be back by tomorrow night with a cure and we'll all be fine, alright?"

She looked at him as if she wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. Hiccup sighed.

"Say, okay Hiccup."

"Okay Hiccup." She repeated.

"Now, I want you to take care of Tuff. get a cold wet cloth and put it on his forehead, and if you start to feel sick, then send barf and belch to get Astrid or Fishlegs, and just stay in bed if you start to feel sick. Got it?"

"Got it. But what if Astrid and Fishlegs are sick."

"Then just...uh...try your best to rest and I'll be back with the cure."

She nodded being uncharacteristically quiet, and serious.

Then Hiccup took off on Toothless heading to Astrid's hut.

He jumped off of Toothless and rushed in. "Astrid?" He called He saw her sleeping form in her bed.

He walked over placing a hand on her forehead to make sure she too didn't have a fever. She didn't feel warm-

"Yaaaah!" "Ahh!" Astrid sat up yelling, holding her axe, which cause Hiccup to shout and stumble back, hitting the night stand and falling to the floor.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, throwing her blanket off and jumping up, to help him.

"Well, now I know never to do that again." He muttered. She grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet. er, foot.

She punched his shoulder. "Why'd you sneak up on me?!" She questioned, angrily.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She looked into his emerald green orbs picking up on the fear and worry in them.

"Why? Did something happen?" He sighed, taking a seat on the beed, she followed suit sitting next to him. "Hiccup?"

He began to explain what happened with the flowers, and how Snotlout, and Tuff were already sick, and how they were all dying, and how he needed to get the venom of a Speed Stinger to cure them all. "Oh, Hiccup." She hugged him.

"I'm gonna have Fishlegs send word to Berk to inform them what's going on and in case uh, well just to inform them and all..." He swallowed thickly.

"I'm gonna leave as soon as I give some last minute instructions to Fishlegs. Do you think you could stay and watch over the Twins? I have Fishlegs watching and helping Snotlout. And if you start to feel sick, make sure you get in bed, and put a cold cloth on you head."

"I'll be fine Hiccup. We're all gonna be fine. You worry about getting the cure. We'll hold things down here. I promise." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, before pulling him into another hug. He hugged her back tightly, not wanting to let go.

"We better get a move on." He said quietly, standing up grabbing her hand to pull her to her feet, but not letting go until both of them were on Toothless.

...

An hour later Ruffnut was sick too, and Fishlegs and Astrid were busy taking care of the 3 sick teens, and they themselves had not yet started to show symptoms, which they were grateful for. Hiccup mounted Toothess, and after giving a few more instructions to Astrid and Fishlegs he and Toothless set out to the closest island they knew of with Speed stingers on it.

They flew for about 2 hours before reaching the island. By then Hiccup and Toothless were both feeling exhausted seeing as the sun was just now rising, and they had been up practically all night. "Hey Bud, let's land right there on the beach." Hiccup said yawning.

Toothless shook his head groggily. "I know Bud, I'm tired too. We can rest for a little while before getting the venom. The Speed Stingers should just be going to sleep since the sun is up. Then after we've rested for about an hour we'll go get the venom from a sleeping Speed Stinger. Sound good Bud?"

Toothless snorted. _"No. you wanna get venom from a sleeping dragon? You're gonna get us killed."_

Hiccup rolled his eyes practically reading Toothless' thoughts. "We'll be fine Bud." Toothless growled. _"Yeah sure we will. Last time you said that you got struck be lightning."_

Hiccup and Toothless laid down on the beach and slept as the sun started to rise.

Maybe if Hiccup knew what was about to happen, he never would've stopped to rest. He would've kept pushing through. He would've gotten the venom and gotten back to the edge as quickly as possible, not even worrying about sleep. If only while his eyelids were closed he would've seen the storm clouds gathering and heading towards them. If only he had known it was a lightning storm.

 _If, If If...So many Ifs...Maybe IF he had seen that storm everything would've been different but...he didn't. And he he didn't find out...until it was too late._

 _TBC..._

* * *

 **Dun. _Dun._ _DUN!_**

 **Annnnnnd PLOT TWIST! And I literally thought of adding it whiletyping it, cause it seemed way to similar to my story Flightmare Freeze sooooo I added a plot twist AND a cliffhanger. *smirks*  
**

 **I'll try to update sometime next week so that I don't leave you on a cliffhanger for TOO long. *grins evilly.* Buuut long enough for it to torture you. Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Anyway, Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Ya'll to The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

 **I know...I know...Why do I disappear for over a year and then suddenly reapear acting like everything is peachy and update like nothing ever happened? Well first off I would like to say I am sososososososososososososososososososososooooooo sorry. Things got super hectic with school and everything and I was having a lot of writer's block with this fic, and then I got a concussion that lasted 3 months, that I still have a few lingering symptoms from. And I was still having bad writer's block last week when a sat down to write this. BUT I found this amazing YouTube video on how to get rid of writer's block. And I even surprised myself that it actually WORKED. In the video he was saying you were having writer's block "because you're afraid to write garbage" that wasn't my problem. I could write my USM and YJ fics just fine, I was just having Httyd writer's block, but the method still worked great! And the I went from having 80 words of this chapter after working on it different times over several days, to having written 622 words in an hour. Which granted, is still pretty low for mew but it still worked. So sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm working on getting back into the writing game. Thank you to all of you who have bared with me.  
**

 **Shout Outs!**

 **phieilldinyia: Lol sorry about that. =P**

 **Althea Sirius: Thanks. =)**

* * *

Hiccup awoke with a start, as he heard a crash of thunder. He looked up and saw Toothless, nudging him. He tried to stand up but quickly sat back down as the world started spinning. Toothless looked at him, warbling in concern. "It's alright Bud. Just the poison taking effect. We need to hurry up and get that venom before this storm gets too bad though." Hiccup said, grabbing onto Toothless, hoisting himself up.

"C'mon Bud." He said, opening the tail fin as Toothless took off. They flew up into the storm, the rain pelting against them. Hiccup shivered violently. Mentally cursing himself for giving into his fatigue earlier. What had he been thinking? They needed to get this venom as quickly as possible!

They landed outside a cave, as soon as they had gone inside Hiccup drew inferno, lighting it up so they could see.

Speed Stingers. They were everywhere. A whole pack of them. "Alright, come on Bud." He whispered, slowly moving forward. He took out the empty water bottle he had brought, "You ready?" Toothless growled, looking at him. "Yeah, me neither."

...

"Go Toothless! Go!" Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' back, as the Night Fury took off. He had gotten the venom, _but_ he had _also_ woken up the entire pack of Speed Stingers while doing so. He and Toothless took off as fast as hey could flying straight into the storm. it was the storm or the Speed Stingers. And he would happily take the storm any day.

Hiccup let out a startled cry as Toothless suddenly veered to the right, just as a bolt of lightning hit right where they had been moments before. Toothless growled, looking around at all the storm clouds they were in. He could feel Hiccup shivering on his back. He knew they would have to find shelter soon.

Another bolt of lightning went streaking by, followed by a earshattering clap of thunder.

 _Very soon._

Suddenly Toothless felt his prosthetic tail fin go slack, he let out a screech as they went tumbling out of the darkened sky.

Mere moments before they would've hit the water Hiccup jerked the tail fin into place, pulling up, the water beneath them fanning out.

They quickly regained altitude. Toothless warbled in concern at his rider. "I-I'm okay Bud. We, we just need to get this back to the e-edge." Toothless knew there was no way Hiccup would make it back to the edge in this condition, and he needed to get his best friend to safety. That was his main concern.

He quickly used his echo location to search for any sea stacks or islands. (ones that weren't infested with speedstingers)

After about 20 minutes of searching, and Hiccup loosing control of the tail fin about 3 more times, in his weakened state. Toothless finally found a spot to land. It was a decent sized sea stack. Though there was nothing on it, aside from a few stray bushes.

Toothless quickly landed, although with Hiccup not controlling the tail fin very well, it wasn't a smooth landing. They tumbled to the ground, Toothless dug his claws into the rocky ground to make them stop. And as soon as he had, Hiccup stumbled off Toothless, falling to the ground.

Toothless cooed in alarm, nudging his person. All he got was Hiccup mumbling, and shivering violently, before he curled into a fetal position. Toothless cooed in concern once more, nudging his rider. Not receiving any response, he did the best he could to protect Hiccup from the storm, by curling up around him, and using his wings to shield them both from the storm.

And they stayed like that all night.

* * *

 **I know this is short, and not super well written, but I'm still getting used to writing again after the concussion, and getting over writer's block for this, so please bare with me. Thank you all for your patience.  
**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
